ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Message
The Message is the twentieth episode of the eleventh season, and 118th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on September 7, 2019. It aired in the US on December 28, 2019, paired up with "The Traveler's Tree." Synopsis Lloyd and his wolf companion find a cave with the mech inside and a message from Zane that provides a clue to his fate. Plot Cole tells a few young children about Zane and Aspheera using puppets he had made from paper and sticks, resulting in one child fainting while the rest flee from the room, screaming. Cole complains to Kai, Nya, and Jay about what had happened, to which Nya reminds him that their adventures did not seem to be appropriate for the children. Suddenly, Uthaug comes up to them, holding a piece of green cloth, which they found out it's from Lloyd before they soon state that he is now alone and that they cannot help him. Meanwhile, Lloyd discloses to the wolf (whom he later nicknames 'Red') about what he had been through regarding his father. As the wolf scales a rock nearby, Lloyd remarks that it was nice to get his insecurities off his chest despite the fact that the two had only just met awhile earlier. He hears the tracker of the Titan Mech beeping again, and takes it out, noting that it is close by. Lloyd and the wolf then run in the direction marked by the tracker. The scene then cuts to Lloyd and the wolf continuing to follow the tracker, when they reach a canyon. At first, the wolf is scared to traverse the dangerous landscape, but Lloyd manages to persuade her. As the two ventured further, they are met and attacked by an Ice Bird. Lloyd and the wolf try to defend themselves, but soon find that they are cornered. They manage to find an Ice Cave to hide in but had damaged the tracker in the progress. He soon notices a figure further into the cave, only to find that it is the mech before looking around to see some camping resources, and then sees a screen before activating it with jump cables connected to a battery. It plays a message from Zane, who states that he doesn't know how many days it has been since he was banished to the Never-Realm while also relaying that during his time, he had been repairing the mech, but was unable to finish, and had given up hope on ever being rescued. He soon asks the viewer to relay the message and tells P.I.X.A.L. that he loves her. Lloyd is saddened by the message, but comes to himself, promising to finish what his friend started. He decides to fix the mech using his Elemental Powers, then goes outside to defeat the Ice Bird, scaring the wolf in the process before he managed to persuade it to join him on the mech. After that, he sets out to find Zane. Cast *Boma - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **Ice Bird's Nest ***Ice Cave *Ninjago (Flashback) **Ninjago City **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu Trivia *'Narrator': Zane *In most countries, it was paired up with "The Absolute Worst." *In Malaysia, It was originally going to be released on August 31, 2019, but was removed for news about Hari Merdeka. *Zane's death music from "The Titanium Ninja" and "Dead Man's Squall" returns. *Cole saying his story is appropriate for "5-13-year-olds" is a reference to Ninjago's target demographic. *Sorla is seen in the episode but does not speak. *The music that is played in the credits is the same as the one played during Akita's monologue in "The Never-Realm." *The Titan Mech is fixed in this episode. *This marks the first time Dr. Julien's name is mentioned in the series. Gallery 4D3DBD9C-1705-4C27-B115-B261B8A5186E.png A343C365-5133-4BB6-9942-4892AFC30F07.png EBFC4740-4DED-48F0-B452-834520A1E7EB.png AB0C8267-1A8F-49D4-98D9-1DF976767906.png BE0E54DE-D3A7-4DF8-8C54-6F904809BF9B.png 0AF9E333-E0D6-4910-A346-195AB3DA3D59.png 17D18F23-A5C1-4D4B-A715-ECDCE1A3EA3B.png D7CBAD75-A0C3-49D9-BDB2-7E77743AC507.png C1999C7E-CB4D-4D3B-97E3-7757ECAA8DF2.png Screenshot_20190907-083245.png Screenshot_20190907-083620.png Screenshot_20190907-083648.png|"This is the last recording of Zane. Master of Ice, son of Dr. Julien, Screenshot_20190907-083656.png|Student of Master Wu." Screenshot_20190907-083742.png Screenshot_20190907-084206.png Screenshot 20190907-084212.png|"P.I.X.A.L., I love you." Screenshot 20190907-110643.png Screenshot_20190907-111153.png Screenshot_20190907-111204.png Screenshot_20190907-111210.png Screenshot_20190907-112319.png Screenshot 20190907-112454.png Screenshot 20190907-112350.png Screenshot 20190907-112829.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.44.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.42.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.42.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.41.29 AM.png Titanmechbustingice.gif TitanmechvstheGianteagle.gif The Message 4.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network